GRNT: Dark Hearts
by zheil
Summary: My second take on the World of RWBY. It follows the Adventures of Team GRNT consisting of Gaspar Rose, Remy Leonardo, Nero Lavender and Talia Scarlet. Some pairing are still made while there are others that are not yet uncertain.


**I can't believe that he would want me to compress all the prologues in one chapter but ot was his decision. Anyways, finally has finished all the prologues along with adding the first chapter of GRNT: Dark Hearts.**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. I own the OCs while some of the OCs belong to their respective creator.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Prologue<strong>

"_There is Strength that lies even within the youngest of Souls."_

_A red figure stood overlooking a grave on the side of the Cliff. On his hand, he held a bouquet of White Roses. The Night was silent as the only thing that could be heard was the sounds from the leaves of the branches._

"_It has been a while…" he gave a small smile as gentle gust of wind passed his face, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit the last time but I want to apologize with these Roses."_

_He placed the bouquet near the altar. As he placed it down, he gazed on the inscription placed on the altar:_

"_Summer Rose"_

"_Thus Kindly I Scatter"_

_Tears fell from his eyes as he stood up, "We miss you so much"_

_His voice was filled with sadness and pain. Even without seeing his expression, his words alone bore such sad emotions._

_The Gust of Wind came once again as it passed his face, he felt the wind caress his face as if it was wiping away his tears._

"_You will always be in our hearts, I'll see you later Mom"_

_With his final words given, Gaspar Rose turned around and began to wake away. Without even noticing, a white figure stood behind the altar as it stared at the retreating boy. _

_Gaspar soon passed the forest and came upon an open area where he saw a pack of Beowolves. He narrowed his eyes as he grasps the hilt from his back and took out a pair of scimitars._

_The Wolves began to rush forward towards him. Grasping the hilts of the blades tightly, he began to furiously slash sending out waves of concentrated fire and lightning. The rain of slashes hit the beowolves all over their body, hitting them on every part of their body._

_Though 7 were taken down, there were still more who was running towards him. Holding the sword in a reverse-formation, he took his stance and prepared for combat._

_One beowolf leaped towards him with its claws reared. Seeing it in range, he swung his blade and slashed the creature in half through the waist. _

_Another came from the side and slashed at him but before its claws could make contact, Gaspar disappeared. The creature began to look around for its prey._

"_Too slow"_

_His voice came from behind the grimm and before it could turn around, a blade erupted from its stomach. Still having the blade inside the beowolf, Gaspar looks at the other beowolves that were just a few feet from him._

"_Let's do this!"_

_Turning the blade horizontal, he gripped the blade hard as he swung the sword from the first beowolf to the others. The blade came swinging fast as it came from the first beowolf's side and slashed four other beowolves as he spun around. _

_Gaspar sidestepped as a beowolf passed beside him and before it could quickly turn around, Gaspar jumped on top of the Grimm and plunged his sword straight down at the creature's back. _

_He placed his right leg on the ground while his other leg stayed on the creature's back. Crouching down, Gaspar slammed his foot on the ground, rocketing him along with the beowolf towards the other Grimms._

_Skating towards them, Gaspar removed the blade from the Grimm and as they were near the others, he plunged it on the ground, causing him to spin._

_Killing four grimms from his spin, he landed at the middle of the grimms and began to slash from all around. Though he was outnumbered, his skills and abilities alone surpassed them all._

_He knew where to strike, when to dodge, when to evade and others. He began to disappear and appear across the battlefield performing a slash every time he appeared. A single strike took down 3, 4 or even 5 beowolves. Their numbers quickly began to descend as they couldn't kill the lone skilled figure._

_After taking down one of the two last beowolves, Gaspar raised his blade and threw it to the last one. The force of his throw was strong as it went straight through the beowolf. Before it could land on the ground, Gaspar appeared in front of the blade and caught it by the hilt._

_He stared at the dismembered bodies of the Beowolves before placing his sword behind him. He continued his walk for a while until he heard the sound of a motorcycle from the distance._

"_Looks like big sis came to pick me up."_

* * *

><p><strong>Black Prologue<strong>

"_To save a Thousand you must kill a Hundred."_

_On the barren Land where the skies were filled with cries and the land was filled with blood. Figures clash blades as they struck with the intent to kill. No words were needed to be spoken as the sound of their weapons clashing together shouted they're will._

_A large Faunus raised his battle axe and swung it down. The human in front of him quickly raised his own weapon as he blocked it. Gripping his spear tightly, the human pushed the Faunus back and swung his spear to the side, stabbing another Faunus who tried to come from the side._

_He swung his blade to his other side, the blade of the spear slicing the faunus' neck with ease. As he turned towards the large Fanus, the Faunus' axe quickly went straight towards his stomach. Though it did not slice him in half, the blade's tip was far enough to reach his center._

_As the man fell on the ground, his face staring up as his body was shaking. Looking as the Faunus raised his axe, the human closed his eyes and waited for his prominent death._

_Just before the axe could end the man's life, a blade came through the side, slicing the Faunus in half on its stomach._

_Feeling blood fall onto his face, the human opened his eyes to see a familiar figure. On his hand, he held a blade._

"_You…"_

"_Save your breath soldier, medics are coming" a very deep and dark voice said_

_Seeing the injured soldier nod, Remy looked at his side and ran towards the enemies._

_As he ran, he began to slash from one enemy to the other. One by one, his enemies quickly fell from the injuries they have sustained. Slashes on the neck, the blades erupting from their back, a swing slicing completely their leg, no enemy in front of him survived the vicious onslaught._

_Leaping towards another area in the battlefield, he ducked as a large axe passed over his head. Positioning his sword, he threw the weapon towards the faunus with incredible force. The blade flew at incredible speed as it then struck the soldier in the chest, the tip of the blade erupting from his back._

_Remy ran forward, grabbed the hilt of the blade and swung it, the blade ripping through the faunus' stomach. Wiping the blade to remove the blood, the sword disappeared. Grabbing the large hammer that has fallen, he leapt towards another faunus upon which he slammed the hammer down hard, crushing his foe into pieces and the force of the hit blowing nearby people away._

_Letting go of the large hammer, Remy slowly stood up. He gazed from left to right and saw a large number of faunus standing around him. Though he held no weapon in hand, the Fauni around him held their weapons tightly._

"_Why?!"_

"_Betrayer!"_

"_We once took you in!"_

"_I had once considered you as family but this is beyond forgiveness" he said as he glared at them_

"_So you decided to aid these humans? You have seen their cruelty!"_

"_Even if they were the one who started it, it will never justify what you are planning"_

_He quickly swung his blade to the right as a Faunus came closer than the others. Besides slashing the Faunus on the chest, the force of his swing was so strong that it created a powerful air wave that blew the others on that side._

_Taking this as retaliation, the others from the other side came forward. He turned towards them and performed the same strike. Like the others, all of them were blown away by the powerful air force._

_One Faunus came from above and positioned his blade downward. Without giving a glance, he raised his free arm to block the incoming attack. The blade collided with his armored wrist and slid through the sides._

_As the blade passed downward, he quickly grab the man's hand and tightened it. The force of his grip crushed the man's hand as he used the broken Faunus as a weapon. He swung him from left to right, slamming his body at the others._

_Dropping the dead Faunus, Remy gazed upon the battlefield once more._

"_It does not matter to me if you are either Faunus or Human…" He spoke as he ran towards his foes._

_His eyes were cold as ice as the bloodshed and cries of both Men and Fauni didn't bother him. He began to take lives without care, his strikes were fatal that it ended his foes in an instant._

_This was where his title was born. In the battlefield where there was no hope, in the battlefield where there was no peace and in the battlefield where no purpose can be justified._

"…_I will kill you to protect the innocent."_

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Prologue<strong>

"_To achieve ones dream must require the destruction of the chains that binds you."_

"_Are you at the location?"_

"_I'm already here"_

"_Good. Leave no one Alive."_

"_Got it"_

_A Figure stood on top of the roof of a warehouse as he stared at another warehous. Though the night was silent, the figure knew that within the warehouse held a large amount of noise._

_He gave a grin as he jumped down to the ground and began to walk towards the entrance._

_At the entrance, two white fang guards stood alert as they scanned the area. Since it was dark, the only source of light they had was from the bulb on top of the entrance and even if it was strong, it only covered a small are around them._

_A few seconds passed and they began to hear footsteps, the footsteps began to become louder which caused them to point their guns at the darkness._

"_Whose there?"_

_No one responded but then a figure entered the brightened area. Seeing a leg appear, they then pointed the gun at the figure._

"_Stop!"_

_Nero did not stop as he continued his walk, getting closer to the guards._

"_I said stop!"_

_They readied their guns as the figure did not follow their order. As they tried to fire the figure, they felt something preventing them from using the trigger. Looking down, they notice a chain coming from the darkness that wrapped around the trigger._

"_What the?!"_

_As they turned to look at the figure, they found him pointing his forefinger at them._

"_Worst Mistake"_

_A purple light erupted from his forefingers and stroked the two guards straight in the forehead, killing them quietly._

_Nero smirked as he saw them dead, he cracked his fingers under the large gauntlet that covered his hand and forearm. He then pointed all of his fingers except for his thumb as purple light began to appear at the tip of his fingers._

"_Time to go wild!"_

_In an instant, a storm of Aura Bullets began to barrage the entrace of the warehouse. Inside the warehouse, unfortunate members of the White Fang were struck as all of the Aura Bullets pierced the large entrance and went through them._

"_What's happening!?" A White Fang said from above_

"_We're under Attack!" One answered_

"_Is it a large number?"_

"_No just one person!"_

"_What?!" the leader said surprised. One person?! How did the person take out the guards without making a noise?!, "Kill him!"_

_The rain of bullets stopped and all of the still living white fang members stared at the now destroyed bullet holed door. Nero entered the warehouse causing all of them pointing their guns at him._

"_A human? Arrogant ones, kill him!"_

_Following his order, the soldiers began to fire their weapons at him. Nero simply stood silent as bullets rained down around him, covering him in debris._

"_Stop!" the leader ordered which everyone followed_

_As the debris soon disappeared, they saw Nero guarded by a vast array of chains either coming from the ground, roof and wall. _

"_Where did those come from?!"_

_Nero did not reply and simply pointed his forefingers at the soldiers. He fired both bullets which struck them down._

_He ran towards another one where he grab the soldier and threw him to another soldier. As they collided, he fired a shot which pierced through them. _

_One came running towards him with a sword. He simply waited for the attack and quickly sidesteps the slash, grasping the man at the back of the head as he passed him, he positioned the man in front of him and used the White Fang as a shield as bullets began to head towards him._

_As he was bombarded by bullets, he pointed his fingers behind the man and fired a bullet. The bullet struck the one of the gunners on the head where Nero then smirked as he moved his forefinger which suddenly caused the bullet to change in mid-flight hitting another one at the neck. _

_He performed the same action two more times, killing two other soldiers. He fired another bullet, doing the same effect._

"_This is getting ridiculous!" The Leader of the Group went towards the backdoor and left._

"_Don't even think of escaping" Nero said as the last soldier fell down._

_Opening the back door, Nero witnessed as the leader entered a Bullhead. He gave Nero one final smirk as he entered the Bullhead, "Bad luck kid!"_

_The lavender killer held a smile on his face as he simply watches as the Bullhead began to rise and leave._

"_I'm not the one unlucky, you are!" He pointed his gauntlet at the retreating Bullhead. _

_He fired one bullet which quickly came close to the Bullhead where it pierced through it. He moved his fingers which cause the bullet to turn around and pierce the Bullhead once more. He continued to move his finger thus causing the bullet more to hit the Bullhead._

_After being struck 5 times, the Bullhead exploded where the burning parts fell into the water._

_As he smiled seeing what he did, a ringing sound came from his left ear piece. Pressing it, Nero responded._

"_The target has been eliminated"_

"_Even the witnesses?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Good, I will place the usual payment. This conversation never happened."_

"_Agreed"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet Prologue<strong>

"_Those who have never seen war cannot understand those who have never seen peace."_

_The aftermath of every war was nothing more but a time filled with nothing blood and darkness. The suffering of those who have lost loved one, comrades, friends and family, filled it with such dark emotions that led into another war._

_But this time, instead of human and faunus fighting, it was the remaining soldiers against an army of Grimms._

"_Everyone retreat!" The Emperor ordered at his fellow comrades, "Me and the others will intercept the Grimms, take everyone injured and head back to the Bullheads"_

_All of the soldiers nodded and began to retreat as the Emperor and his unit stood between the incoming grimms and the retreating soldiers_

"_Sir, what is the plan?" Talia questioned her commander_

"_Two shall come forward with me while the rest of you stay here while the rest stands here and ensure no Grimm reaches the others"_

_His unit nodded where Talia and Rufus followed their commander as they ran forward to battle the Grimms._

"_Talia, Rufus. Both of you don't separate but ensure that you are far away from me when I give the signal"_

_Both of the soldiers nodded and began to kills grimms_

_Talia grabbed Breaker Force on her back and turned it into its Axe Form. Though the blade of the axe was large, Talia swung it with ease, slashing each grimm with ease. _

_A Beowolf tried to strike her from behind but Talia simply jumped before she back flipped and slammed her weapon down hard at the grimm's torso. The large and sharp blade quickly went through the beowolf's stomach._

_She gripped the handle tightly as she spun again in mid-air and slammed it to another beowolf. _

_She landed back on the ground and performed a spinning strike that slashed the nearby Grimms and blew the others as the force of her spin created a powerful wind._

_As the winds died down, Talia looked back at her comrade and to the Emperor. They were taking down grimms from left to right._

"_Better not be a burden" She retracted the long handle of the axe which was soon replaced by a very long chain. She wrapped the end of the chain around her arm and used her arm to throw the large blade towards the nearby grimms._

_As it struck the grimm on the torso, she used her other hand to pull back the chain and give it a powerful swing that slashed four other grimms. _

_She continued to swing her blade from afar, bringing down the number of grimms at a fast pace. As she took down another Ursa, a King Taijitu came from both sides heading towards her._

_Seeing the danger, she jumped on the air while the blade of her weapon was still on the ground. The heads of the King Taijitu hit each other before quickly circling up towards her. Just before they could strike her, she soon glowed a scarlet color which caused the heads to pass through her._

_Circling her hand on the chain, she pulled herself towards her weapon in an instant. The heads again turned towards her and prepared to strike once more. She leaped towards the head and passed through the heads._

_Quickly becoming tangible again, she pulled the chain of her weapon causing it to stick close to the side of the white head. With it tight, she went towards the other side and continued to wrap the chains around the heads of the grimm._

_The grimm moved its heads wildly as the chains around its neck began to get tighter and tighter. With the last chain finally wrapped around, she now stood at the back of the grimms and held the chains tight._

"_This is the end"_

_With a quick activation of her aura, the other end of the blade began to fire. The force of the bullets threw the axe towards the heads of the King Taijitu. As it followed the chains back towards its wielder, it began to slice the grimm's neck furiously with the last pull finally beheading the creature._

_She returned her weapon back into its axe form, "That was the end of that one"_

_As she turned around, she came to witness a pillar of black aura. As she gazed at the black pillar of aura more clearly, she saw a winged figure…_

_She came to witness the power of the Emperor…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting Hero<strong>

Remy sat upon a simple chair on the docks as he gazed at the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, a sight that others may not see as much as beauty as he was but after seeing so much, everything that bore no blood or darkness was enough to make him enjoy it.

Remy Leonardo simply smiled at the sight. He enjoyed it when all around him was silent.

"Hmm…I wonder where I should go now"

Despite his young age, Remy has been traveling for years. It was joy for him to meet new people, visit new places and experience new things, it just gave him a purpose in life.

But thinking of a purpose in life, Rem's mind went back to the incident that occurred moments back…

_FLASHBACK_

"_I never would expect to see you here?"_

_Remy sat on a simple chair as he gazed upon the two men standing across the table. Those people were Ozpin, who was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and Qrow, a skilled hunter._

"_It has been a while Ozpin, Qrow"_

_The two responded with a nod. All threw knew each other ever since they formed a friendship many years ago and at the aftermath of a great event, both Ozpin and Qrow haven't seen him since._

"_So where have you been Remy? Many still question what happened to you…"_

"_I have been travelling after the War" he simply answered_

"_You should have told us about it. We were worried about you" Qrow told him with a frown_

_It wasn't just them that were worried but also others who were in during the Invasion of Atlas. Since he was a major player during the invasion, it was kind of strange for him to simply disappear without much of a trace. After all, the Emperor was someone who was both feared and respected._

"_It is alright. My travels have been nice and I have enjoyed it"_

"_Mind telling us where you've been?"_

"_Around thought mostly I stayed in Vacuo"_

"_So what are you planning now? Just continue travelling?"_

"_I guess" he gave shrug. It didn't much bother him if he would continue travelling or not, he just didn't want to get bored._

"_How about we offer you something?" Ozpin said with a smile_

_Remy simply looked at them confused. It wasn't much that he was given an offer but to know that it came from Ozpin. Remy knew he was a good man but sometimes he tends to keep secrets from him but Remy didn't much get bothered by it._

"_What kind of offer?"_

"_An offer you might enjoy"_

_FLASHBACK END_

And that was what brought him here. After he was offered to join Beacon Academy as a start of new life, Remy became surprised at such a new path. He was always tend to go with the flow of things as he enjoyed travelling a lot but to finally be given a path, that was new.

He gave a sigh when his thoughts lingered to this. Maybe it would enjoy it. Though his thoughts were on this, Remy suddenly heard the sound of footsteps but still kept his sit without much moving.

"Are you Remy Leonardo?"

It was a woman's voice yet despite the simple questioned asked, her voice held a sense of professionalism.

"I am" he stood up and turned around to face her.

If there was one thing Glynda Goodwitch didn't expect was for a lot of events that would happen tonight. Right now, after a small meeting with Ozpin and Qrow, she was sent to get someone and from how they spoke of him, this person was very close to the two.

As she walked towards the docks, her thoughts went back to the twins Gaspar Rose and Ruby Rose. The Nephew and Niece of Qrow, the two had intercepted a criminal group led by the criminal Roman Torchwick. Though the two was able to save the Dust Store from being completely stolen, the two were unable to capture Roman who had managed to escape thanks with the help of a mysterious woman.

She may have respected their skills but both still made a very dangerous action as they intercepted the criminals in a public area where the possibility of getting civilians in danger was extremely high. But despite it all, the two were praised for their skills and Ozpin had allowed them to be transferred to Beacon.

She gave a heavy sigh, there were just times when Ozpin tends to keep secrets.

And now, here she was, sent to retrieve another one who was going to be transferred.

It may have given her a little headache but she would give a chance to prove himself especially considering the fact that Ozpin and Qrow speaks of him highly.

After arriving and calling him, Glynda soon came to knew why…

"Hello. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon Academy and I was told by Ozpin to come and get you"

"Hello, my name is Remy Leonardo"

And that finally revealed it, this person was Remy Leonardo, THE Remy Leonardo, he wasn't just some ordinary person. He was THE Emperor, a man known for his special role during the Invasion of Atlas. She had heard stories from Ozpin on how it was he who was the key for humanity's victory against the White Fang.

Even she came to admire such a person and she had to admit that he found him to be very handsome. He was tall with his white hair moving in the winds like waves, he had an elegant face and brown eyes that bore a mysterious radiance. Thanks to wearing a sleeveless black armor, she could see how fit and muscular he was.

His voice was smooth and spoke a sense of kindness and warmness and yet bore a hidden darkness. It was a voice you would expect from someone who has lived immense darkness, an experience that Remy had completely experienced.

Clearing her throat, Glynda spoke again

"C-Come then Mr. Leonardo, follow me back to the building"

Remy kept his smile as he followed Glynda towards the building.

The thought of being a student in Beacon made him chuckle. Maybe this was something he could soon accept.

Either way, he would see it through…

* * *

><p><strong>Team GRNT Character Bio:<strong>

**Gaspar Rose**

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Race: Human

Aura Color: Red

Semblance: Flash Step – It allows him allows him to move from Point A to Point B with just a single step in a flash. Different from running as it requires only just one step to make the move and also cannot change direction mid skip unless he stops.

Thanks to his continues use of this, Gaspar is able to maneuver at high speed accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface he stop on.

Weapon: Feral Chaos

**Remy Leonardo**

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Race: Faunus (Cat)

Aura Color: Black

Semblance: Physical Adaptation – It allows him to physically adapt into any given situation. He can gain in an increase in strength when pinned under something heavy, increase in speed to outrun danger, increase in stamina to keep on fighting, etc. Though his physical increase would continue to grow, all of it are temporarily and will disappear the moment he doesn't need it anymore.

He has also shown to be able to activate his Semblance. This forces him to gain a quick insane amount of physical abilities.

Weapon: Enki Durga, Samsara and Infernal Terror

**Nero Lavender**

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Race: Human

Aura Color: Violet

Semblance: Aura Chains – It allows him to summon durable chains either from his body or from the atmosphere. He is capable of taking out the entire length of chain to use in conjunction when fighting. The chain can reach, elongate and contract without any shown limit, and multiple individual sections can be summoned at one time.

The blade on the front of the chain is capable of acting as a striking weapon when launched at a high speed, and he can summon a single length to wrap around an opponent so he can drag them towards him by pulling it.

Weapon: Dead Shot

**Talia Scarlet**

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Race: Human

Aura Color: Scarlet

Semblance: Intangibility – It allows her to pass through solid objects. Not only does it allow her to pass through solid objects, it also allows her to ignore most physical effects in their way allowing her to ignore most attacks and physical danger.

Though useful, she cannot pass through Aura Attacks, Dust Attacks and also Semblance Attacks. Other than those, she can phase through everything. She is also able to make others intangible though it requires great concentration and a large amount of aura.

Weapon: Breaker Force


End file.
